Ep 34: Monkey See, Monkey Chew
Monkey See, Monkey Chew is the 34th episode of Pocket God. Its was released September 25th, 2010. New Features Pocket God Update Message: This text is taken from iTunes Update Page. Do not modify it. Ape Mountain is infested with monkeys! Attract them with bananas and watch them create chaos. You can help or hinder them. Also included is Dance Pack Two, featuring the first ever app Pop Song: “The Pocket God Update Song” written and performed by Jonathan Mann as well as 6 other dances. Be sure to check out the first two issues of the Pocket God Comic, available on iTunes! Ape Mountain This episode is the second part of the Ape Mountain Trilogy and introduces Monkeys to the Pocket God World. The monkeys are very similar to the Ghost Pygmies where you can do a lot of things with them. When in monkey mode, the Claw Altar is replaced by a Banana Tree and taking out a Banana calls a monkey to harass the Pygmies. You can call 3 monkeys at a time. If the Pygmy tries to eat a banana, the closest monkey will run up to him and throw him off the ledge. If a monkey eats the banana, he will throw the banana peel on the island which the Pygmies will slip on whenever they walk past. The monkeys can also climb the tree and the Torches and hang out in them for a while until they get bored and jump out. If a monkey jumps on a Pygmy or if you drag and drop a monkey on a Pygmy, the monkey will ride on his back and rip his face off. If you drop a Pygmy on top of a monkey, it will throw the Pygmy back and forth with the other monkeys. You can actually juggle more than 1 Pygmy in this way. You can also Shock the Monkey and throw the monkey on the burning torch (this doesn't burn them, but makes them ricochet off it). The monkeys dance as well. New Menu Bar In this update, the menu has been rearranged. There is a new Bonus Pack area where you can find how to get bonus items like the Jet Pack. Here is the Key (from Pocket Blog) *Map - changes location *Island Menu - allows you to enable and disable island-specific features *Global Menu - allows you to enable and disable global features *God Power Menu - allows you to enable and disable god powers *Custom Menu - Gives you access and altar customizable elements, including the Custom Store, the Tribe Stat screen, Story Mode *Community Menu - Gives you access to community features such as OpenFeint Achievements and Challenges *Settings Menu - here you can mute sounds, turn on and off gravity, turn on and off name labels, etc. Dance Pack Too Dance Pack Too has 7 new dances: The Pocket God Update Song, Napoleon Dynamite, Fart Dance, Running Man, River Dance, Ballet, and Break Dancing. To promote the dance pack, Dave got Jonathan Mann to write a song for the fans who hound for updates. The song was animated with pygmies singing and dancing some of the dances in the dance pack. Trivia *Some of the names Dave wanted to call the episode were "Spanking the Monkey" and "Paddling the Chimpanzee", but Alan decided "Monkey See, Monkey Chew" was more kid-appropriate. *In the promotional artwork, the monkey points at the pygmy with an evil face. This could be a reference to the evil monkey in "Family Guy" 34 Category:Ape Mountain Trilogy Category:Pocket God